Naturist Life Television
'Naturist Life Television '''is a 24-7 Dahrconian national television channel dedicated to the nudist lifestyle, featuring programming and movies to the same. This channel is allowed to operate within the Sovereignty of Dahrconia thanks to a ruling by the Dahrconian Supreme Court that states that simply walking around naked and the feature of the naked body on television is not considered pornography. History The channel was started June 1st, 2013 by Naturist Alexa Maxwell as an initiative to maintain a fair and unbiased television within the Sovereignty, began airing naturist based programming. This includes the depiction of people in the nude engaging in normal everyday activities such as beach play, buying homes and other such things. The channel has been well received by the Dahrconian people as a view into an lifestyle that is growing in popularity. Dahrconian Supreme Court Ruling. First of the year 2015, saw Naturist Life Television being challenged by conservative groups, to try to remove Naturist Life Television as an entity. This movement was based on these groups predetermined notions that anything featuring any kind of nudity was considered pornography and that it must be censored under the laws of Dahrconia. Until a final court ruling could be made, Naturist Life Television was allowed to remain on the air thanks to another court ruling. The court battle pertaining to this action lasted from the inception of the channel all the way through 2014 and into 2015, as both sides argued that they had the right to do as they do. Then on May 11th, 2015 both sides began arguing their cases before the Dahrconian Supreme Court. Arguments lasted for 5 days as both sides presented evidence and case law to the justices. Arguments concluded on that Friday, when the justices adjourned to deliberate their ruling. On Tuesday May 26th, 2015 The Dahrconian Supreme Court reconvened to make it's final ruling on the airing of Naturist Life Television. In what is still considered a landmark decison, all 7 justices ruled that Naturist Life Television could remain as a television entertainment and documentary network allowing the depiction of nudity on their channel. This ruling cemented the ideals inside the Naturist lifestyle as an accepted way of life in Dahrconia. Part of the ruling from Chief Justice Richard Michaels. ''"The fundamental rights of the Dahrconian public to live their lives in a free and open society, is the most necessary right a Dahrconian has within this country. And by that right, to restrict the viewing of a lifestyle from the Dahrconian people is a violation of the right to live free in this open society." The ruling was signed by the justices, and placed into the official records on that same day. This ruling finally gave a firm definition on the differences between nudity and pornography. Part of the ruling Part of the ruling and the subsequent definition of nudity and pornography. "Depictions of nudity within the naturist lifestyle that is not intended to bring any kind of sexual arousal to a male or female human being is not considered a definition of pornography." Category:Sovereignty of Dahrconia